Latin America
Latin America is a country in the southern part of the world, that censors shows such as Regular Show, MAD, Adventure Time, and others Edits There are many edits made to episodes. Regular Show The Power *The scene with the Wizard urinating is slightly cut. *The line in the song, "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches!" is edited to "I don't want you to get angry if I correct the watches." Just Set Up The Chairs *When Muscle Man picks up The Special Entertainment is slightly cut. *The scene when Benson says sweetly: "Happy Birthday" to a kid, who yells at him, tells him to drive the bus and then insults him is cut. Caffeinated Concert Tickets *All lines that involve Mordecai and Rigby saying that coffee "tastes like magic" are cut out. *The scene where the Coffee Bean sprays coffee from his nipples and it goes into Mordecai and Rigby's mouths is cut out. *When the Translator swings the chainsaw at Mordecai is cut out. Death Punchies *When Sensei mentions the Pelvic Thrust of Death is cut. Although the line "is one of my personal favorites" is kept in. Free Cake *The entire scene with Muscle Man thinking the party involves undressing is cut out. The Unicorns Have Got to Go *The scene in the commercial when the girl tears the man's clothes off is removed. *The scene with the Unicorns' flashbacks of ladies is removed. *The scene when the Unicorns were farting on Rigby was removed entirely. *The scene where the Unicorns explode in mid-air is removed, along with Mordecai and Rigby saying "Cool", having that scene end with the Unicorns shouting "Bros" and flying in mid-air, then cutting to Benson washing off Mordecai with a hose. Rigby's Body *The scene when the Bodybuilder shouts "Aw, man my mouth was open!", along with the close-up on the kid's butt were cut. It's Time *The word "Guts" in the Zombie Dinner Party commercial is removed. *The scene in the video game where the man and woman tongue-kiss is cut, though Rigby impersonating it is kept in. It is also still kept in in Mordecai's flashback at the end of the episode. *The scene where Rigby disinigrates is sped up, so it is almost unviewable and leaves the viewers thinking Rigby had merely disappeared. Party Pete *Muscle Man saying "A party needs guests with breasts and mine don't count" is edited to "A party needs guests with chicks, and my mom doesn't count". *Party Pete crotch-humping three ladies is changed so that he only crotch-humps one. *The two ladies dancing next to Pops is slightly changed so instead of Pops getting surprised over the dancing ladies, it seems as if they were already dancing. *The man with his back on fire giving Mordecai and Rigby the telephone is cut out. Brain Eraser *When Benson's slot opens when he drops the towel, it is slightly changed so it does not show his slot open and instead when his towel starts to fall, the screen switches to Skips, Mordecai, and Rigby's expressions. *All instances of Pops's rear right on the camera has a blur over his rear. *When Pops is seen running naked in a distance and not up-close, the screen is more focused on his head. *As of April 2012, the episode has began re-airing uncensored. Muscle Woman *Starla and Muscle Man running to each other in slow motion is removed, as well as their tongue-kiss, which is slightly changed so when they would kiss in the original airing, the screen shows Mordecai and Rigby's disgusted expressions with kissing sounds still heard. The Night Owl *The scene that shows the Night Owl's disembodied head shouting "NOO!" is removed. Slam Dunk *The close-up of Margaret's rear is slightly changed, so when it would show her rear in the original airing, it shows Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Mordecai, and Rigby staring at her with the same music playing. Adventure Time His Hero *The shot of Billy's void is cut. Storytelling *The scene when Jake spews soup into Finn's face is cut out. Marceline's Closet *The part where Finn scratches his butt and then smells his hand is cut. Incendium *Jake dramatically running out of air is cut out. Web Weirdos *The scene when Ed finishes spinning webbing, putting Jake inside a web cocoon, is cut. Dream of Love *The part where Tree Trunks and Pig cast a huge silhouette of them tongue kissing each other is slightly cut. MAD Avaturd/CSiCarly *Neytiri hits Blue only twice. *The part when Jake Smelly's human body moans and hugs Na'vi Jake Smelly is cut out. *Nearly all the full shots of Bambi's zombie mother are cut. TransBOREmores/Star Wars: The Groan Wars *The ePhonie cRap ad is edited so that the man sitting on the toilet who farts isn't shown. *In How I Met My Brother's ad, the word "idiots" is muted. *When the teen pops the zit, the whole part when it bursts with extreme force and it creates a huge mess in the bathroom is cut. *The scene when Count Poo Poo asks for a nice diagonal wipe is cut out. Austin & Ally Diners & Daters Note: This episode was changed drastically, and oddly was the only episode edited of Austin & Ally. *Austin's messed-up song for Cassidy's lyrics were competely changed to say - You're pretty, but yes you're pretty You're the beatiful butter on my pancake stack You make me feel like I'm a rollercoaster and I got new sneakers Something about pretty onion rings Cassidy, come sing with me *The above edit was most likely done so kids do not see Austin making fun of Cassidy in the song. *All instances of Austin saying that Ally "blew his chances with Cassidy", "blew" is replaced with "ruined". *All instances of saying "Dezzy-Ru" is replaced with "Dez". *Mindy doesn't fire Trish in the song, but instead sings "Trish, I don't like your bossiness, you're bossy, you're bossy, you're bo-o-o-osy", followed by Trish quitting. Steven Universe "Frybo" *Steven and Peedee find Frybo force-feeding customers French fries; Mr. Smiley pleads for mercy, and Frybo fills his mouth with more French fries. *Steven runs into Frybo while nude, and his rear is shown. *The butt-related dialogue is also removed. *The sound Frybo makes while Steven takes the shard out of him is muted. "Island Adventure" *Lars' and Sadie's exaggerated kiss, specifically the back-rubbing and moaning sounds, is removed. Only Lars' lips touching Sadie's is seen before the scene cuts off. *Sadie forcefully pushing the sharpened stick deeper into the Invisible Gem Monster when she realizes it didn't die from her initial stabs. *The sound when Sadie is hunting the fish is muted. "Watermelon Steven" *The scene where Garnet kicks the Watermelon Steven, right after when she says "Come on!", and again, when she punches two and kicks one. "The Return" *Most of the scene where Garnet is affected by the Gem Destabilizer, namely right after the initial shock. Pearl and Amethyst are shown gasping, then it cuts directly to the frame where the dust explosion begins. *In the flashback at "Full Disclosure", however, the scene is shown unaltered. "Keeping It Together" *Right after the Cluster Gems take form and touch the ground, the scream they emit was muted. "Friend Ship" *The scene when Pearl slashes Holo-Peridot is shortened so she is only heard laughing, without calling Pearl an "idiot". Trivia *Latin America is the only country to only edit one episode of a show. Category:Countries Category:Latin America Edited